With the proliferation of computing devices of all sizes, shapes, and capabilities, and networking, many business and personal transactions can be performed through locally installed or hosted applications. Enhanced computing technologies enable users to perform tasks twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, at any location. Employees can access business services from anywhere in the world recording business transactions, accessing reports, connecting with others, and so on.
Many companies use expense reporting systems to reimburse employees for expenses which they incur for business purposes. One of the challenges for employees is tracking the various expenses incurred for business purposes, particularly when expenses are incurred when the employee is away from her computer such as traveling. In such situations, employees typically need to use some other process (e.g. saving paper receipts) to keep track of expenses and then add those expenses to an expense report.